race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrows
Footwork_logo.png|Logo of the Footwork team A10B.png|1988 Arrows A10B FA13.png|1992 Footwork FA13 FA13B.png|1993 Footwork FA13B FA15.png|1994 Footwork FA15 Fa15.png|1995 Footwork FA16 Footwork_FA17.png|1996 Footwork FA17 Arrows Grand Prix (known as Footwork in 1991-1996) is a British Formula 1 team that started up in 1978. The 1988 season saw the exciting signings of British hot-shot Jimmy Laad and Greek slatwart Manolis Sigoulakis. Competition history 1988 In the first race of the season in Brazil, Laad drove a well calculated race to finish 3rd. Team-mate Sig Retired. At the next Grand Prix at Imola saw another strong result from Laad as he finished in 4th place, but Sig trailed home for his first finish of the season in 13th position. After a crash by Luis Pérez-Sala disrupted both drivers laps, Laad and Sig qualified poorly for the Monaco Grand Prix. The two drivers ended up 13th and 10th respectively, with Sig beating his team-mate for the first time. 1991-1999 1992 1993 1994 After Rizuki and Martins announced their departure from the team, Benetton driver Steven Poirier and Williams driver Old Wolf joined the team. However, after Williams driver Cristiano Mauri missed out the 1993 season and was looking for a comeback in 1994, the replacement was confirmed. 1995 1996 1997 The team signed a complete new driver lineup, after they put faith in the old Forti drivers. The risk has paid off, with Milos winning the season opener taking his first victory in Formula One. The team was constantly in the top 6 in qualifying, until they locked the front row in Monaco, with Joel getting his first win at his favourite track, after plenty of 2nd and 3rd place finishes last season. The Finn also took pole position and the fastest lap, and led most of the race. After Monaco, he won another one, before the team suddently lost pace to Williams. But, Milos was constantly fastest in practise 2, before he finally took another pole in Monza, alongside his teammate Joel, making it the 2nd front row lockout this seasonfor the British team. However, none of the drivers managed to win this race, with the win coming to Jimmy Laad, but the team got a nice haul of points with a double podium finish. 1998 1999 After Rautavaara and Ancevski left the team to drive for BAR and Prost respectively, the team signed Dutchman Lesley Buurlage and Andy Black. Black described the moment when he was signed as a "big rivalry we would expect for the 1999 season". 2000-present 2000 Arrows retained Black for another season and signed Rui Martins. Martins would improve with 2 podium finishes and 3 points finishes, but Black only managed a single points finish, which he decided to leave the team. 2001 With Black's departure, the team signed Dutch rookie Donald Brugman. However, the team could not improve from the slow and uncompetitive Asiatech engines, with Brugman only managing a 4th place at Imola and Martins failed to score any points finish. They finished last with 3 points, their lowest ever result. Complete Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Formula One constructors